CrashBurnOsi Comics o
by Osi-Dregoon
Summary: Hilariously retarded comics featuring me and my friends' OCs. I bet you at least ONE of the comics I'm making will make you laugh. And if not, check out my friend CrashBurnGlobal's comics featuring the same characters, but different and funny situations!
1. Comic 1: Puns 4 days

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Osi: Ugh…. what's that smell? I wouldn't doubt that it's Crash's sweaty pits…/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"*Osi still being groggy from training and up almost all night and getting no sleep, can't see very well*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Osi: *yawns* What time is it?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"*Osi then proceeds to fall out of his window, landing on top of Crash and Burns place*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Osi: Ow, that tickled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Crash: Go away intruder! Unless you want a taste of my mounted cannons, HAHAHHA!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Burn: Crash, you know that's not an intruder, idiot./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"*Crash aims cannon at Osi*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Crash: I know, but he's always all about his "training" so let's see if he can stop the cannon balls!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Burn: That's a terrible idea Crash, what if he can't?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Crash: Uuuuum…. He'll die?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Burn: Wrong!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Crash: Well how do you know!?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Burn: I know his power, trust me, you don't want to deal with him when he's angry. It's not pretty./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"*Osi still laying on top of the house says this*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Osi: You do realize that if you shoot me with the cannon, it will hit your house too, because I'm laying on it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"*Osi cracks a grin, but nobody can see it under his cloth mask*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Crash: Yea! Well I can…. I got nothing for that./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Burn: That's exactly what I expect from someone who LITERALLY lives in a garbage can./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Crash: YOU LIVE IN ONE TOO!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Osi: Crash, looks like you just got /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"BURNED./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"*Osi Crash start laughing hysterically*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Burn: Crash, what are you waiting for, shoot him, /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"NOW!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Osi: Shit./p 


	2. Chapter 2: Sleepover

Comic 2: Sleepover

Osi: Sooo….

Burn: So what?

*Crash can be heard snoring in the recliner*

Osi: Nevermind.

*Osi walks into kitchen and opens fridge*

Osi: Jeez, they really _**DO**_ only have frozen burritos and watermelon. And they seriously get all these boxes of burrito's from garbage. Well, at least their boxed up, boop.

*Osi puts last frozen burrito in microwave, and starts it*

Burn: So I guess you can sleep here Alphys, you could sleep on the recliner, but Crash is there.

Alphys: It's fine, I'll sleep wherever.

*Osi takes burrito out of microwave and starts eating it while walking back to the living room*

*Crash snorts and says sex tape*

*Osi stands in the back waiting for something funny to happen*

Burn & Alphys: What?

Crash: Sorry, I just had a weird dream.

Burn, Alphys & Osi: About a sex tape?

Crash: Yea, Burn, you and Alphys were in it…. I need to go bleach my eyes now…..

*Osi hysterically jumps through the closed window while Alphys facepalms, and Burn starts laughing out loud*

*Crash walks out door and picks up a gallon of bleach, and sees Osi laying halfway out of the broken window not moving*

Osi: …. Mondays am I right?

Crash: Yep…. Mondays...


	3. Comic 3: Karaoke (Continuation)

Comic: Karaoke (Continuation)

Burn: So guys, was that fun?

Osi: I guess so…

Alphys & Crash: You interrupted our songs!

*Osi makes a stupid face at everyone and says*

Osi: Well, at least you aren't as bad as me.

Burn: How bad could you possibly be?

Osi: Very.

*Later that night*

*Osi can be heard playing a track on the keyboard while playing his guitar*

Burn: Dear god Osi, why are you practicing n-

*Osi then plays the drop to Crawling by Linkin Park, and sings it perfectly*

Osi: _**CRAWLING IIIIIIN MY SKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN, THESE WOUNDS THEY WILL NOT HEEEEAAAAAALLL, FEAR IS HOW I FAAALLLL. CONFUSING WHAT IS REEEAAAAALLL, OOOOOHOOOOOOOooooohh!**_

Burn: Dude!

*Osi throws dagger into Burns toe*

Burn: *inhales* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! Why the hell would you **DO THAT!?**

Osi: Why didn't you knock!?

Burn: I heard you playing a song, so I came up here. And you're actually really good.

*Osi opens the window next to his bed, and the walks into the kitchen and jumps out the closed window*

*The next morning*

Alphys: Are you guys really gonna play another song for me?

Osi & Burn: Yea, but Crash will _**NOT**_ sing this under _**ANY**_ circumstances.

*Crash beats the tempo on the ground*

Osi & Burn: One, two, one two ready _**GO!**_

watch?v=Gd9OhYroLN0

*Plays song perfectly*

Alphys: Geez, thats good. You think you could teach me to play an intrument?

Osi: Oh HELL yea! Which instrument?

Alphys: Violin!

Crash: DUDE, THAT BLOWS CHUNKS!

*Osi punches crash in the face and says this*

Osi: I play violin, it should be pretty easy to teach.

Alphys: Thanks, I'll come back tomorrow to learn it!

Osi: Okay!

*Alphys leaves*

Osi: Crash, do you have to be a dipshit all of the time, all YOU play are the drums and piano, both things I'm sure that me and Burn can play as well.

Crash: I can't say anything to that...

Burn: Good!


End file.
